


When a Time Lord Falls Asleep on a Beach

by thebaddestwolf



Series: Ten x Rose Ficlets [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, ten x rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaddestwolf/pseuds/thebaddestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally <a href="http://thebadddestwolf.tumblr.com/post/59789247864/ficlet-when-time-lords-fall-asleep-on-the-beach">posted on August 30, 2013</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Time Lord Falls Asleep on a Beach

Rose clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggle rising in her throat, continuing to push more stand onto him with her free hand.

Not long after they’d landed on Arénam Prime, a planet uniquely consisting of solely ocean and shore, the Doctor and Rose fell asleep on the sand, fingers loosely entwined.

When Rose awoke to find her Time Lord still dozing — a rare occurrence — she eased her hand free and set to work creating the childish vision that had struck her the moment they stepped from the TARDIS onto the beach.

She started at his feet, piling sand over the red trainers until even the white tips were obscured from view. Next, she worked her way upward, covering his brown trousers completely from ankle to waist.

Rose had just finished shaping the bottom portion of her masterpiece when he began to stir, brow furrowing at the resistance he met when he tried to move his legs.

"Rose Tyler, would you like to explain why the lower half of my body is covered in sand?" he asked, eyebrow arched.

The long-building giggle erupted then, echoing off the sea grass and distant dunes.

"I’m making you beautiful," she laughed, eyes shining as she set to work again, piling more sand onto his torso.

The Doctor craned his neck and looked down his body, careful not to ruin her work. He beamed when he saw a long tail where his legs and feet should be, including some intricate scales that Rose must have drawn with her fingertips.

"You made me a Merman!" he exclaimed, expression growing worried as she snickered, shaping the sand on his chest.

"Wha- are you giving me  _breasts_?!” he scoffed as Rose collapsed onto her side, nearly rolling in the sand as she giggled.

"Don’t move!" she ordered as she rummaged through her bag, pulled out her phone and jumped to her feet, capturing a photo of her Time-Lord-stroke-Mermaid, made all the better by his insulted expression.

Placing her phone back in her bag, Rose knelt by his side, smiling down at him with her tongue caught in her teeth.

"Don’t worry Doctor," she said, fingers gathering up nearby shells. "I’ll make you a beautiful bra. Preserve your dignity."

With that the Doctor grabbed Rose’s arm, pulling her so close that their noses bumped.

"I’d have thought you’d make better use of your time while you had me so constrained," he murmured, nipping at Rose’s bottom lip and making her shiver, despite the warm afternoon sun.

"But all your important bits are covered," she replied, nuzzling her nose against his.

"Oh, you’re right," he said, releasing her arm and resting his head back on the sand, plastering an innocent look on his face. "Never mind."

Rose rolled her eyes and swung one leg over his waist, leaning down to kiss a trail up his sand-speckled neck.

"You’re ruining it," he said, twining a hand through her tangled locks.

"Don’t care."

***

Hours later, Rose awoke salty and sated and unable to move the lower half of her body. She looked down to see the Doctor laying the last shell on a beautiful sand-and-seashell bra.

"That’s not fair," she murmured, yawning. "You had clothes on when I made you a Mermaid. Now I’ll have sand on all my bits."

"Well, I guess we’ll just have to go back into the ocean, then, won’t he?" he suggested, stroking his chin.

Rose smiled up at him, feeling happiness wash over her like the surf, thankful for this shared sliver of forever.


End file.
